


Hex Drive

by JetravenEx



Series: Chasing Cars [3]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, F/M, Hexer - Freeform, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/pseuds/JetravenEx
Summary: Nona gets pulled away from a fun morning with her agent to help her neighbor recover some stolen property, again. But it's all good a little murder and mayhem, and a lucky find; she's going to have fun tonight for sure.Birthday gift for Bitch_In_The_Blue! :D Happy 25th!





	Hex Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitch_In_The_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/gifts).



~Nona~

Nona’s day started great. She woke up to her favorite IAA agent beside her, and immediately indulged in some sleepy kissing, with some wandering hands hinting at the possibility of more. But of course, then Nona’s phone rang forcing her to pull back from 14. The two of them turning to look at the offending phone that was sitting on the bedside table.

“Who’s calling you?” 14 muttered, Nona reaching over to the bedside table and plucking up the phone checking the caller ID.

Jess.

Nona raised an eyebrow. Jess knew she was mute, so for her to be calling she must’ve been driving or something. She answered to let Jess say her bit though she was a bit peeved she’d interrupted her make out session with 14.

“Nona? The dialing stopped so I’m going to assume you picked up. First of all, sorry sorry sorry, I know before 9 is having fun with your agent time but some asshats may have stolen all my shit from my warehouse… And I need help. Badly. Please.” There was the sound of squealing tires and cursing from Jess followed by a shout of “Fuck you!” Distantly from Jess before she quickly added, “Not you Nona, sorry driving had to bump a guy off the road. But anyways, help please. I’ll send you the tracker for my Dukes on your phone.”

Nona frowned slightly. She didn’t want to leave the kid hanging, but she was _kinda_ busy- 

“I promise I will make it up to you, in fact fuck it I’ll pay you roughly half what my warehouse is worth! 50K! Please help!” The call ended and Nona smiled.

50K? Sounds like she was going to have get moving. She turned to 14 who frowned.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’ve got to help the kid recover another stolen car?” 14 sounded a bit sulky.

Nona shook her head smiling as she leaned forwards to kiss away the beginnings of a pout while typing on her phone, _‘Says her warehouse got robbed, and she needs help,”_ Her phone announced.

“Do I even want to know was stolen?” 14 muttered after pulling back, laying back down onto the bed letting out a sigh. “Fine, go do whatever. I don’t want to know anything about it.” He said covering his eyes with an arm before lifting it to smirk, “But you owe me,”

Nona returned the smirk with a coy smile, winking in response. Before slipping into the bathroom to get herself ready to assist Jess. 14 enjoyed a few seconds on the bed, then let out a sigh pushing himself up as well to go about his own morning routine.

///---///

Nona followed the GPS tracker Jess had given her which took her back into Cypress Flats. This brought back memories of the first ‘job’ she’d worked with Jess. Reacquiring the young woman’s lost Duke O’Death. Speaking of which she could spot the very same vehicle parked partially on the curb front end pointed towards several warehouses.

She pulled her Hexer up alongside the powerful armored muscle car and dismounted from her bike propping it up beside the Duke O’Death. While she was pulling off her helmet Jess emerged from behind the nearest warehouse special carbine in hand. Her expression was pinched and a scowl was on her face. But she brightened immediately when she spotted Nona.

“Oh thank god you’re here, I am so sorry I had to call you. I, uh, didn’t interrupt anything good did I?” Jess asked biting her lip once she reached the other side of Dukes.

Nona turned a look on her that read ‘Ya think?’ and Jess sucked in a breath.

“Whoops, sorry bout that,” Jess mumbled rubbing the back of her head. “But this is much worse than a stolen Duke O’Death, sorry Dukes,” She added glancing at the armored car before refocusing on Nona. “This is currently my biggest income, and I’ve put too much money and effort into this stock to lose it. But I promise that I’ll make it up to you and your agent boytoy somehow,” Jess vowed. “How… Uh I dunno, make it an ‘IOU’,” Shoulders lifted in a sheepish shrug.

Nona nodded satisfied with this. Then she jerked her head at the warehouses pulling out her phone to write _‘What are we looking at?’_ holding it out for Jess to read.

Jess’s eyes moved over it, sighing and turning her attention back to the warehouses. “There were two vans that were making off with my stock,” Jess informed her, “I scoped out the place and located one of them behind that warehouse,” She gestured to the warehouse next to the one they were parked in front. “But I can’t find the other one. That either means its in the warehouse somewhere or these guys were dicks and they took it somewhere else completely.” She muttered scowling at the thought.

Nona grimaced as well. Having to go on a wild goose chase to find out where the other van had wound up would be tedious indeed. She began typing once more, showing it to Jess who glanced at it to read, _‘What’s the plan?’_

Jess bit her lip considering the place. “Well I did have the foresight to have a Pegasus person have my Buzzard nearby if it turns out the second van’s all the way, in who-the-fuck-knows-where-ville, but aside from that I think we just go with operation shoot em up, cut em up, blow em up, fuck em up however you want to. But don’t blow up the van with my shit inside. Otherwise this was pointless. Because if I wanted to blow my own shit up I’d just go to town with my Buzzard.”

Nona nodded as she cocked her gun ready to rock and roll. She glanced at Jess to take the lead, gesturing for her to go first ‘after you’ she seemed to say.

“I was going to suggest maybe splitting up and attacking from different ends but this is probably the best way to go about it,” Jess mused checking her own gun before nodding. “Let’s go,”

Jess moved back towards the warehouses leading the way, Nona flanking her the two moving around the warehouse Jess looking towards the warehouse on their right checking it for any people just in case before turning to focus on the left.

They slipped behind some large crates for cover spying a group of them moving about a van pulling out some crates Jess growled grinding her teeth together.

“That’s my stuff,” She growled cocking her special carbine., “Gonna enjoy filling them with lead,” She glanced sideways at Nona, “You ready to go?”

Nona nodded and then the two moved as one rising from cover and unleashing a volley of gunfire on the goons messing with Jess’s crates.

The goons dropped easy, blood splattering the back of the van and crates, one falling over taking the crate with him Jess cursing when the crate popped open and Narcotics spilled out.

“Stupid fuckhead!” Jess swore moving to go try and retrieve her scattering product when backup arrived and she and Nona were forced to draw back into cover. “Mother fucker just cost me some product,” She snarled reloading glancing sideways at Nona who grimaced in sympathy. She understood the woes of losing money over stupid people. “I tell you what, I am going to find out who these fucks are, Vagos, Ballers, some new shitheads, I will find where they gather and I will take my Duke O’Death and plow through them all. Just line em up and turn them into a bloody mess of skid marks,” Jess snarled poking her head out before having to duck back down. “That’s what they get for cutting into my funds. No! I’m gonna steal their shit and _then_ mow them down.”

The gunfire petered out a bit and Nona shifted to a different crate to cover behind and unleashed another spray catching some of the ones who had been moving closer to her and Jess’s cover. Before rising up partially to fire at some of the goons that were cowering near the van.

“I’m gonna slip in, see if I can find the other van,” Jess said slipping around behind Nona as the woman kept firing upon them.

Nona nodded, before refocusing on the area around the van looking for any movement, while Jess crept into the warehouse. Soon gunfire sounded from within the warehouse and a few goons ran out and Nona smirked and mowed them down pausing only to reload.

Soon it was quiet and Nona cocked her head peering around, even casting a look in the immediate area to check and see if there was anyone trying to approach from behind. But she couldn’t hear any cars drawing near or the sound of anymore voices.

“WOOHOO! We’re good Nona!” Jess called from inside the warehouse. Nona getting up from her cover and moving into the warehouse spotting Jess by two vans, Jess jerking her thumb towards the partially unloaded one. “The other vans in here with all my product accounted for. Thank God.” The woman said swiping a hand across her forehead setting her gun aside to begin picking up crates and putting them back in the van, Nona hanging back keeping her gun in hand in case they had friends.. “Was not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase to go hunt the fuckers down. Though since we’re already out here. May pay them a visit with my Buzzard.” She glanced towards after setting in a couple of boxes, “You’re welcome to come too, unless Agent Hottie’s waiting for you

Nona smacked her arm lightly lips twitching up as Jess laughed.

“Hey, forgive me for having eyes, I can recognize him as good looking.” Jess grinned as she shoved back in another crate putting her hands on her hips as she turned back to Nona. “While respecting the fact that he’s very much taken. Don’t worry girl you know I’d never take your man. But if there’s more we he came from, hook a girl up,” Jess said lightly grinning.

Nona gave a silent laugh shaking her head as she set aside her gun briefly to pull out her phone to type. “Sorry, he’s one of a kind, and mine” Her phone said.

“Figures.” Jess grumbled grunting as she slid another crate into the van. “Fuck,” She rolled her shoulders shaking out her hands. “These things are a lot heavier than I remember them being,” She muttered as she moved to put in the last couple of crates. “But anyways, Buzzard after we check to see if there’s more of these fuckers to blow up?”

Nona grinned, "Sounds fun, 14’s not going to be back till tonight,"

“Sweet then we can return this shit to my warehouse, return for your bike and the Dukes and maybe grab some lunch,” Jess ground out as she picked up the last crate. “Ngh! I don’t know what’s in this one but damn is it heavy.” She struggled with it for a moment, Nona moving to help her. But Jess managed to get control and slid it into the back with the rest. “Phew!” She said shaking out her hands and straightening up. “Okay, I’m not going to need to do any lifting for today. I think I got my workout in for the day.”

Nona raised an eyebrow as she considered the younger woman, especially her scrawny arms. “Do you even lift?” Her phone asked

“What you think engines and tools are light?” Jess asked incredulous, then waved her hand at Nona’s smile. “Whatever, anyways, before we go looking for someone to blow up with flying artillery, there’s another van back here, and,” She waved her hand into the van with her stuff, “Some space in here, so I’m thinking we go see if they got anything good.”

Nona nodded, considering the similar van that was parked further back in the warehouse with it’s doors shut.

“Could also have someone hiding in it,” Jess snatched up her gun from where she’d set it. “So be ready just in case. Even though I doubt it.”

But they had missed that Vago when they’d gone on their rescue mission for the Duke O’Death so it wasn’t impossible.

Nona circled the van once, opening the drivers side door and checking inside relaxing when she confirmed it clear.

Jess moved behind the van listening for a moment before putting aside her gun and grabbing the handles, turning them and opening them. Her jaw dropping as she took in what was in the van. “Are you fudging kidding me? What the fuck?”

Curious Nona moved to join Jess behind the van, stopping dead when she got a good look inside the van. She had to cover her mouth, shoulders shaking as she took in the ridiculous sight.

Inside was several crates each one holding various different sex toys. Jess tentatively reached a hand in snagging something with pink fluff, frowning and lifting her hand coming back with fluffy pink handcuffs her brow furrowing as she looked incredulously at the contents.

“Seriously? Why the fuck would they steal my quality shit and then have these…!” Jess gestured wildly at the contents of the van as Nona had to turn away clutching her stomach as silent laughter racked her frame. “Toys in here? Like seriously, did the demand for sex toys suddenly skyrocket when I wasn’t looking?” Jess asked snagging a box and taking it down to peer inside pulling out a red dildo raising an eyebrow. “Seriously.” She showed it to Nona waving it for effect, “This doesn’t even look that special, just a red dildo,”

At the sight of the red dildo, Nona had a brief flashback of 14 muttering about red dildos while discussing the humane labs raid, and she had to reach out to grab the side of the van to keep from dropping to the ground laughing.

Jess looked from her to the toy before shrugging and tossing it back in the box. “I don’t get it what’s so funny?”

Nona held up a hand fighting to catch her breath. Then she straightened up pulling out her phone, “Just remembered something funny.”

“Well I doubt they’re worth much… But if you want we can take them anyways.” Jess said then grinned, “Maybe you can use these babies to have some fun with your loverboy? You know I think he’d look great with these,” She teased holding up the handcuffs. “Pink’s totally his color,” She giggled.

Nona considered the handcuffs, envisioning 14 with his hands cuffed above his head as she rode him. Her cheeks flushed at the mental image and she grinned nodding to Jess.

“I figured,” Jess said chuckling dropping them into the box, handing the box over to Nona who took it. Turning to hop back into the van, “Gonna check and see if there’s anything else good in there. If you want to take it back up to your apartment after we wrap up you might as well put them in Dukes.”

Nona nodded, tucking the box under her arm before holding out her hand towards Jess.  The younger woman took a moment to figure out what she was doing, then gasped when it hit her.

“Right! Keys,” Jess felt around her pants before locating the pocket holding her keys tugging them out and tossing them to Nona who caught them. “I’ll be ready to go when you get back, we’ll each take a van.” She said going deeper into the van poking into each box, pulling a face at one before quickly moving on to the next one. “Some people are weird,” The younger woman muttered shaking her head before continuing to comb through the van for anything that might be good to sell

Nona suppressed a laugh glancing down at the box of toys she had.

Yes. She couldn’t wait to share these with 14.

///---///

Nona returned to her apartment feeling satisfied with how the day had gone. She was 50K richer, had fun killing some thieves, and then hunting down the rest of their group raining death and destruction from Jess’s Buzzard.

Although the younger woman was far from as good of a pilot as she was a driver, she still piloted the helicopter effectively.

Bonus, she glanced down at the box she held grinning at its various contents. Tonight was going to be fun. Slipping into her bedroom she set the box down and slid it under her side of the bed for easy access.

Then she checked her phone, perfect! Plenty of time to grab a quick shower, and make some dinner, and hopefully 14 would be around by then.

She was just drying her hair when she heard the knock at her door. She tossed her towel back on the rack, snagging her glasses and putting them on making her way towards the door. She opened it to find 14, and raised an eyebrow at him, it was a little earlier than usual.

“I know surprise surprise, Rackman had a brief moment of insanity and sent me home early. Think she just wanted an excuse to go home to her cats to be honest,” 14 said as he slipped inside bending his head to kiss her Nona moving to return it eagerly.

They pulled back looking into each others eyes for a moment. Nona had been planning to eat, but fuck it. Dinner could wait.

Foregoing her phone she signed “You, me, bed now,” following it up with another peck before pulling away completely heading towards the bed room.

14 didn’t need to have knowledge of ASL to know what that meant, especially when she lifted her shirt up slowly as she walked away. Turning back towards him with her shirt just covering her breasts to smile coyly before slipping into the bedroom her shirt being tossed out a moment later.

Well.

That was invitation enough for him.

Shucking off his jacket and tossing it over one of the chairs after toeing off his boots he went into the bedroom.

Nona was lying on the bed dressed only in her panties smiling at him when he entered. She beckoned him over with her finger and 14 grinned. The agent pulling off his shirt before getting into bed with her moving to press his lips against hers, then placing his hands on her hips he pulled her close.

They moved together for a moment before Nona pulled away to switch, pushing 14 down onto the bed. The agent letting her before pushing himself up to capture her lips once more.

One of Nona’s hands moved down his chest as the other moved under one of the pillows to snag something underneath them; 14 distracted enough by the feel of her lips on his and the drag of her nipples on his chest he didn’t notice until he felt something cold and metallic enclose around his wrist. He pulled back to glance down at where Nona had one of his wrists handcuffed. He glanced at her seeing her look at him with a raised eyebrow and an expression that read _‘Are you okay with this?’_

14 hesitated a moment before nodding offering her his other wrist. “I don’t see why not. You’ve got the keys?” He asked.

Nona nodded to the bedside table the agent following her gaze and spotting the small set of handcuff keys there. Satisfied with this he nodded.

“Go ahead then,” He said then noticing something when he looked closely at the cuffs as Nona slipped the chain through the slots of the head board before taking his other wrist “Any reason why they’re pink?” He asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Nona laughed as she handcuffed his other wrist pulling back to admire her work, before fixing him with a sly smirk, she signed _‘You’re mine_ ’ before she was on him once more.

~Jess~

Jess was sitting on her bed flipping through a car catalog humming to herself as she considered the look of the new Pfister Neon. Far too expensive for her to afford. Not that she would. One of her buddies she raced occasionally had told her he'd given it a try, and while the thing was fudging fast he swore it couldn’t corner.

To be fair.

He had been racing in the streets of Los Santos and that could get pretty-

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard loud groans and moans coming from next door along with the squeak of bed springs.

Huh. So Nona was using those toys already. Good for her. But Jess would like to be able to read without having to listen to the porno next door.

Banging on the wall Jess raised her voice. “Hey! There was a gag in there! Use it!” She called. Then grinned as she imagined how confused the agent would look, then she grimaced. “Oh that actually probably sounded a bit weird.” She muttered then she shrugged, only to sigh when Nona seemed to retaliate by getting her agent to be even louder. Jess sighing tossing her magazine aside to go fetch her phone and headphones.

Seriously! One of them was mute! They should _not_ be that loud.

**Author's Note:**

> This story would also fall between chapter 3 and 4 of Off the Record much like Dude's O'Death
> 
> The vehicle the title's based off of: Hexer. 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BITCH_IN_THE_BLUE! You're awesome! :D
> 
> Also I don't own Nona, she belongs to Bitch_In_The_Blue


End file.
